


Bad Table

by xXmythosshipposterXx



Category: Mythos (Tabletop RPG)
Genre: Dishonor, Disrespect, M/M, Table, Wild Sex, chaos deity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-05 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16357841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXmythosshipposterXx/pseuds/xXmythosshipposterXx





	Bad Table

Ares pushes Hector into the table and kisses his passionately. Hector is not complaining, letting Ares do what he wants because hector is a lazy bottom bitch. 

Ares lifts Hector onto the table and takea his shirt off, giving the table a kick while he does. 

“Oops, I guess I disrespected the table again” he grins, now fumbling with the buttons of Hector’s shirt. Hector chuckles darkly. 

“Yeah I guess so honey, so lets desecrate the table and have wonderful, wild sex on it!” Hector exclaims. Ares finally has take n off hectors shirt and wraps his arms around the king of the underworld. 

“Always wonderful wild sex on it” Ares agrees and then they fuck.


End file.
